


Boring Without You

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds everything tedious without John. </p>
<p>Art and text of this year's Valentine design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Without You

_Blood spatter’s red,_   
_Corpse lips are blue,_   
_But murders are boring_   
_When I’m without you._


End file.
